4 Page Letter
by AnimeLuv4evr
Summary: Plz r&r! Bulma finally admits to herself that she has feelings for Vegeta but she’s too shy and afraid to admit her feeling for Vegeta. So she writes him a ‘4 page letter’…songfic plz check it out my first fanfic!


Well here's my first fanfic ever! Let me straighten up a couple things I don't own DragonBallZ or the song '4 page letter' by Aaliyah.

So here it is…

**4 Page Letter**

Bulma's mother always warned her about who she gave her heart to and her father said if she ever went out with a guy to make sure he's right. But who ever listens to parents? Bulma suddenly wished she would have. She sat with tears in her eyes and a picture in her hand of Yamcha. Yamcha left her.

Two years had past since Goku volunteered Bulma to 'babysit' (as Bulma would call it) Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta always argued about big and small stuff. Everyone said they acted like they were married. Bulma was disgusted by even the thought of being married to Vegeta. Bulma would never marry the self absorbed prince. Little by little she began to prove herself wrong. Over the months she grew close to him but she would never admit it. She found herself staring at Vegeta and wishing that he would hold her. So could never just tell him how she felt so one night she took out some paper and began to write him a letter.

_Mama Always Told Me To "Be Carefull Who I Love"  
And Daddy Always Told Me, "Make Sure Hes Right"  
I Always Had My Eyes, On This One Particular Guy  
I Was Too Shy, So I Decided To Write_

She wrote though the whole night only stopping for a drink and a bathroom break. At first she didn't know how to start it, the first few hours she spent writing the first few lines but when that was done with that the letter just flowed. She also had problems ending the letter so she ended it with something she had to know and this is what she wrote:

_Vegeta I wrote this to tell you, to let you know I care for you and love you. I can't act like I don't anymore. I love you and I want to know do you love me too? If you do don't be afraid to take me by the hand and if you don't I'll back down and I'll understand. Love Always, Your Onna, Bulma_

When she finished her letter, she put it in a pink envelope that smelled like roses. Then she went to her dresser and took out some red lipstick. She glided the red lipstick over her lips then kissed the envelope. After that she snuck into Vegeta's room while he sleeping and laid the love letter on his dresser.

"There…" Bulma said as she put envelope in sight of Vegeta.

She stared at him, how gentle he looked while he slept. He was so handsome and his body perfectly constructed. His lips, oh how she wanted to kiss him. They were so full and soft. She couldn't resist!

"Just a little kiss, he wouldn't know." She whispered to herself.

She leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked with eyes wide open.

"Um hi, good morning Vegeta!" Bulma said cursing her bad luck.

_Shit Shit! I hope he doesn't suspect anything. Man oh man why did I just leave._

"What are you doing in My room?" Vegeta said sternly.

"Hmph last I recall this was a guest room in my parents house!" Bulma said crossing her arms trying to hide her intentions for coming in his room.

"Whatever woman. Let me sleep but before you go…Were you going to kiss me just now?" Vegeta said with a sly smirk.

"No!!! Yeah right!" Bulma said storming out of the room.

_Phew that was close!_

Vegeta put his hands behind his head and turned to his dresser to look at what time it was but instead of seeing time he saw a pink envelope.

He picked it up and on the front it read: _To: Vegeta From: Bulma_.

"A letter? A Pink letter…why the hell does it have to be pink?" Vegeta questioned as he remembering the stupid pink shirt that she had him wear 2 years ago.

"Is she mocking me?" Vegeta said to himself.

He turned the envelope to the backside and saw the lipstick kiss. He gave smirk and opened the letter.

_I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.  
Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time_

ChiChi took a sip of her coffee as Bulma told her story.

"Then I just left." Bulma said as she finished the story.

ChiChi just giggled.

"Chi, it's not funny. I looked like a baka." Bulma complained.

"I can't believed you tried to kiss him!" ChiChi said as she put down her cup of coffee.

Bulma blushed.

"Wow! I would never imagine Bulma Briefs probably the smartest woman in the world falling for Vegeta the egotistical prince of a dead race! I thought you couldn't stand him?" ChiChi said still not believing what she just heard.

Bulma shrugged she couldn't explained she just one day looked at him and fell in love with him.

"I'm happy for you. You must really like him I've never seen you act this way before not even with Yamcha" ChiChi exclaimed.

"But Bulma be realistic. All he thinks of is training. Just don't don't get you hopes up." ChiChi explained.

Bulma nodded.

Later that Day…..

Bulma put away some dishes and thought about what ChiChi said.

"Don't get my hopes," Bulma repeated over and over.

She thought he probably did eve bother reading it. Then suddenly Vegeta came through the door.

_Oh man, shit!_

Vegeta looked at her than walked away.

"I knew it he didn't read the letter." Bulma said to herself.

Bulma followed him out of the kitchen.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out.

He turns around.

"What?" Vegeta says agitated.

_People Always Sayin That I Play Myself For You.  
They Say That You Dont Even Notice Me  
Maybe When I Get The Nerve To Come To You.  
Promise Me That You Wont Diss Me._

"Did you read my-" Bulma starts but is cut off.

"Letter?" Vegeta finishes pulling out her letter from his pocket.

Bulma nodds.

"No…" Vegeta says.

Bulma sighs then turns to leave.

"I-I-I can't read your language." Vegeta said in embarrassment.

Bulma feels all the weight lift from her shoulders. She giggles at her worriment.

"Why are laughing? Huh onna? Just cause I can't read your forsaken language!" Vegeta yelled.

"No no, it's not your fault." Bulma said as she took the letter from Vegeta hand.

"Just a stupid letter." Bulma said as she crumbled up and threw it behind her.

"Just thank Kami you couldn't read it," Bulma said smiling.

"Well I couldn't but Kararott could." Vegeta said looking into Bulma's blue eyes.

"What!?!" Bulma said with her heart beating out of his chest.

Vegeta grinned.

"So he read it to you?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded advancing towards her.

"And?" Bulma questioned as she looked around for an escape.

"Bulma I'm not afraid to take you by the hand." Vegeta said as he grasped her hands.

"Wha- oh" Bulma began but than remembered the letter.

"I love-" Vegeta started but cut off by Bulma's kiss.

Vegeta kisses back.

"Hey Vegeta you forgot…Oh" Goku says holing the three other pages of the letter.

Bulma and Vegeta kept on kissing while Goku waited for the right time to ask when Bulma was going to make dinner.

The End!


End file.
